


It Happened One Night

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Docking, Incest, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-17
Updated: 2008-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	It Happened One Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



_**It Happened One Night**_  
**Word Count:** ~3100  
**Warnings:** Er, yeah, lots of them. Crack for a start, incest, chan (15-17), oral, anal, delayed orgasm, docking, rimming  
**Pairings:** James Jr./Teddy, Harry/James Jr. + off-screen Harry/Teddy, Al/Scorpius, Al/Draco, Draco/Scorpius + implied Ginny/Lily Luna and possibly Harry/Draco  
**A/N:** Unbeta'd. Written for my darling [gryffindorj](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/)'s birthday. Nothing says Happy Birthday like kinky porn. Much love, my dear! Title stolen from the film of the same name.

James shivered underneath the thin blankets in Teddy's bed. He'd thrown his pyjamas in a heap on the floor and slipped in between the cold sheets to wait. Teddy had never been this late when he came over to their house for the weekend. James supposed with his new job at the Ministry Teddy's hours were probably not as flexible as they had been when he worked in the Muggle bookshop cum Espresso bar in London.

In spite of his advanced age – what was he twenty-six now? – Teddy still spent nearly every weekend with the Potter men. Lily tended to stay with her mum at the Burrow on weekends but not before rolling her eyes and complaining about the testosterone level. Their father would scratch his head, then lift his shirt slightly and scratch his bare stomach. Finally, after the women had turned to go, he exaggeratedly scratched his balls causing Teddy, James, and even way-to-serious Al to burst into laughter.

Teddy had always spent a lot of time with Harry when the children were small. James always figured Harry needed a break, to get away from crying and dirty nappies. So Harry took Teddy out for the weekend occasionally or just for some one on one time on Saturday afternoons. James thought of Teddy like a big brother and tried not to be jealous of his father's affection for him. He knew that the man had an enormous heart and he was proud to call him his father.

James couldn't recall exactly when he noticed Teddy watching him. He supposed he'd been way too young for the attention though. Certainly by the time he was fifteen, Teddy started spending more time with him instead of with Harry. Teddy talked about his conquests, James listened in awe. His godbrother, he sometimes called him in his mind, said he had a steady _someone_ but also played the field.

Then the touches started, innocently at first – a brush of hands, sitting just a little too close on the sofa, 'accidentally' bumping into him in the hall. By then James could hardly think of anything but Teddy. His days and nights were filled with him. Every time he got an inconvenient erection (and at age sixteen that happened several times a day), he wanked to amber eyes and blue hair, a sparkling smile and a hard body.

Teddy then played the gentleman, frustrating James to no end. He wouldn't touch James at all once he knew how badly he wanted him. He waited until James had begged, naked, on his knees, hard as stone before he finally caved. James gave and received his first blow job that night and they never looked back.

Having an older lover was incredible – Teddy already knew all the tricks. He taught him how to deep throat, the pleasures of nipple play, the amazing things that could be done with one's foreskin. James never forgot the first time Teddy has pulled his foreskin over the head of James's cock and wanked them together.

Of course, his first time was with Teddy. They had played a bit before but no fingering had prepared him for the thick hard cock that Teddy slid into him, inch by inch on his seventeenth birthday. It hurt – a lot - even though they took their time. But Teddy showed a softer side of himself that night: caressing his sides, peppering his face with kisses, whispering encouragement. Soon enough, when Teddy was fully seated, the pain turned to pleasure and Teddy fucked him until he saw stars.

The best part of their relationship, and there really was no denying it, was that Teddy could be whoever James wanted him to be. He could be tall and blond or chestnut and stocky. He morphed into James favorite Quidditch stars as well as the local pub owner's son. Teddy laughed aloud when James wanted him as Scorpius Malfoy one evening. He even let James top for the first time that night.

How Teddy realized James's secret he would never know. But he started asking him questions – _Ever think about fucking the famous Harry Potter? Wonder what it's like to go down on your old man?_ James face burned with shame but his cock, oh, it betrayed him.

Teddy took him in hand, slowly milking his prick, the pace driving him mad. He teased; he promised him a night he'd never forget if he would let him come to him as Harry. James wanted to say no. _God, what if anyone found out?_ But somehow he told himself he'd be with _Harry Potter_ not his father, as of they were two separate people. And it was really Teddy anyway. He would only look like his dad. The idea was irresistible.

When the door to the bedroom finally cracked open, James realized he'd dozed off waiting for Teddy. A whispered _Lumos Minima_ lit a most familiar face.

"Dad?" James muttered. The man groaned, eyes fluttering shut and he closed the door behind him. _Not dad then._ Approaching the bed Teddy as Harry pulled the blankets back. James immediately wanted to cover himself.

"Let me look at you," Teddy whispered. It was so strange to hear his father saying the words but knowing it was Teddy relaxed him and he revealed himself, kicking the blankets off completely. A hand trailed down his chest, causing him to gasp. "You are so beautiful like this." The hand settled on his hip before he leaned in for a kiss.

James closed his eyes and melted as his lover brushed a gentle kiss across his lips. He parted them, seeking more. Reaching up, he tangled his fingers through the wild black locks. Hands roamed his body, tweaking his nipples until he gasped and then the kiss began in earnest – tongue thrusting, teeth clashing, sucking and nibbling along his lips.

"Oh, god," James cried when his father's – no, Teddy's! – hand wrapped around his cock. The grip was perfect, precise, practiced. He tried to lift his hips off the bed.

"No, you don't. We're going to make this one last." Reaching for his wand, he incanted something James didn't quite understand but he caught the word 'Orbis'. Before he had time to consider it further he felt cold metal around his cock and balls – a silver cock ring. Teddy moaned. "Fuck." He leaned over and licked the tip of James's cock, already wet with pre-come.

Teddy had never used a cock ring before; he said he liked it when James came over and over again. But all thought was gone as he watched his father swallow him to the root. He swirled his tongue over the head, pressed the tip into his slit, nibbled at his foreskin making him cry out. Teddy looked up, now emerald eyes burning with desire.

"Like that do you?" And he slipped his tongue between the foreskin and the head of his penis and licked around the inside of his foreskin.

"Oh my god, stop, stop," James panted. "It's too much."

"This young body suits you. So desperate and needy for me," Teddy laughed wickedly.

James decided two could play at this game. "That's right, _dad_. You know how bad I want you." He reached up and started unbuttoning the shirt Teddy wore. James wondered if he's slipped into Harry's closet or whether everyone at the Ministry had standard issue white Oxford cloth shirts.

Harry – no, Teddy – gripped his wrist. "We're doing this my way." He pulled James to his feet so they stood facing one another. Then he placed James's hands back onto the buttons. James began unbuttoning them again and when he reached the bottom, he pushed the cloth off the man's shoulders and began kissing the sparsely haired chest in front of him. He pinched a nipple just for the pure joy of watching that face hiss in pleasure.

Undoing the belt next, then the button and flies, he dropped to his knees as he pulled his father's trousers down to his stocking feet. Teddy lifted one foot and then the other to step out of the trousers. James pulled each of the socks off. He took a deep breath before turning his face upward. His father's erection, still hidden by his pants, was directly in his field of vision. He took a deep breath and felt a hand in his hair. Looking up, he saw the concern on Teddy's face, a look his father had given him many times before.

"Alright? We can stop if you want." The warmth of his hand, running soothingly through his short hair grounded him. He'd admitted he wanted to do this, even if they only tried it the once. He wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

He shook his head and leaned forward taking in the musky scent. He rubbed his face against the cotton pants, stroking Teddy gently with his cheeks, chin, and forehead before mouthing the length through the cloth.

"Merlin." He smiled, knowing he was having an effect on Teddy. When they had talked about doing this, James could tell that Teddy thought the idea was arousing and James hoped he was enjoying their play as much as he was himself.

Again, he decided to take a step forward. "Let's see your prick, _dad_. So hard for me." James hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Teddy's – no, his _father's_ pants – and slipped them down to his thighs. And what a gorgeous cock it was, as a matter of fact. Thick and of good length, not so long that he would gag on it, the purple head making him drool. He loved the feeling of a cock in his mouth - the weight, the salty taste, the power he held when another man was at his mercy. Of course, it was always Teddy but he appeared as others so James felt as if he'd sampled quite a few luscious pricks. Finally, he slipped his mouth over the head. _Divine_. He licked along the underside, fondling the lightly furred balls in his free hand.

His father began thrusting slowly, pushing himself deeper into James's mouth. He was glad he could take a good mouth fucking because he suddenly didn't want to embarrass himself. The irony of somehow wanting to impress the man even at a time like this was too much and he snorted a laugh.

"Like that do you, _James_?" And they both moaned. "Your dirty old man, hot and hard for you. Just wait till I fuck you, boy. You'll never want another." James reached for his own cock; he wanted to come so badly. His hand met the cock ring and he groaned.

His father laughed and pulled out of his mouth. "Get up on the bed. You need a good tongue lashing. You've been a very naughty boy." He slapped his arse sharply and James clambered up onto the bed. He made to lie down on his back but Teddy said, "Hands and knees." They hadn't prepared him at all yet and he hoped Teddy wasn't going to try to fuck him dry.

When something wet touched his hole, he cried out, "Oh, fuck," and looked over his shoulder to see Teddy – no, his father - who cares _who_ it was - _licking_ him. Teddy had never done that to him before. It seemed so unhygienic and yet, nothing had ever felt so good. The tongue began pressing forward, pushing its way inside him. He was so hard he thought he might pass out from lack of blood to the rest of his body.

Body shaking and breath coming in short gasps, the pleasure was almost unbearable. The slurping, sucking sounds, the sensation of that tongue in his arsehole – James couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck me, please," he pleaded.

After a moment, and one last jab with his tongue, his father lifted his head and said, "What was that?"

"Fuck me," he repeated.

"Sorry, I can't hear you back here," the man snorted. "What do you want, _son_?"

Ah, that's what he was looking for. "Fuck me, _dad_," James replied in the most seductive voice he could muster.

"That's a good boy. _Accio_ lube!" The pot of lube flew across the room and smacked into his hand. Two slick fingers breached his opening, already a bit loose from the 'tongue lashing' he'd received. One of his father's broad hands stroked his sweaty back and the other scissored and stretched inside him. His balls were aching now; he'd never been harder in his life. When the fingers slipped out and the blunt head slipped inside he keened suddenly and fell to his forearms.

"Yesss, just like that, Jamesss," his father hissed as he thrust in completely. He draped his body over James's back, pressing his chest flush to the young body beneath. His strokes were long and smooth, not frantic like James was accustomed to with Teddy. Maybe having the older man's body changed his desires. _Or maybe he's afraid of throwing his back out_, James snickered silently. One hand reached around and a nail flicked across his nipple, before the thumb and forefinger pinched and tweaked the sensitive nub. "So beautiful, my boy."

James was a little alarmed – Teddy was playing his part too well – but then that gorgeous prick hit his prostate and he whimpered. That seemed to rouse Teddy from his sensual pace and he began hammering James. He lifted off his back and gripped his hips, slamming home over and over.

"Let me come!" James cried out. "Please!"

"Nearly there," Teddy muttered between clenched teeth. "Nearly there – _Finite Incantatum_!" And James exploded as the cock ring came off, thick ropes of come shooting over the bed, his pleasure beyond anything he'd ever felt before. His arse clenched and Teddy roared his orgasm before they collapsed onto the bed. James closed his eyes, too tired to roll out of the wet spot. He felt the tingle of magic – Scourgify, he hoped – as he fell asleep.

At some point later, Teddy slipped out of the room. But not before kissing his forehead and tucking the blankets around him. James rolled over and went back to sleep.

~*~

 

When James woke up next, he realized he was still in Teddy's room. He sleepily opened the door and snuck down the hall to his own bedroom. Thankfully, it was still too early for anyone else to be awake yet. He was sweaty and sticky, his arse sore, so he opted to take a long hot shower before anyone else woke up. A nice wank to memories of the night before relaxed him before he finished his shower and got dressed.

When he got to the kitchen, he found Al pouring over the newspaper – what a git – but no sign of his father or Teddy yet. When his father finally stumbled into the kitchen, he looked like he'd hardly slept at all. Al looked at him and snorted, while James suddenly felt he might not be able to meet his eyes.

Just then the Floo flashed green and Teddy came tumbling out. "Sorry, I didn't Floo over last night but I got finished late so I stayed over at Grandmother's."

James froze. He heard his father say something; he wasn't sure what it was. His ears were ringing, his face burning.

Suddenly Al snickered, then began shaking with laughter.

James looked up and his father was white as a sheet, his tea cup in danger of shattering if his grip got any tighter.

"What did I miss?" Teddy asked, confused.

"From the looks of it-" Al started.

"Shut your gob, Al," their father hissed.

"I did warn you," Al replied smugly as he took a sip of tea. "But would you listen? Oh no – the great Harry Potter is never wrong."

"Don't talk to your father like that," Teddy snapped.

James finally found his voice. "Wrong about what?"

"I told Dad you were with Teddy, but he wouldn't believe me." Al was answering James but looking right at his father. "He thought he could have Teddy all to himself."

"Al!" Harry said sharply but his eyes told the truth his words dared not speak.

"Teddy? You're fucking my dad?" Teddy had the courtesy to blush slightly.

"Watch your mouth, James," Harry said as he met James's eye for the first time that morning. There was shame, embarrassment, and something more that James couldn't quite explain.

Emboldened James replied, "Considering where _your_ mouth was last night, you're one to talk."

Al exploded. "This is even better than I imagined. I can't wait to tell Malfoy."

"Don't you dare tell him anything, Albus," Harry threatened.

"At least with the Malfoys, when they want to fuck each other they don't need a middle man to set it up."

"You are disgusting, Al," Teddy said, clearly still a bit confused.

"Why don't you call your lover by his name anyway?" James asked Al with contempt.

"Because if I say, 'Fuck me harder, Malfoy,' it doesn't matter which one is doing it, I'm sure to get the name right. Please tell me, you didn't call him 'Daddy'."

"Oi!" James started but his father overrode him.

"Albus Severus Potter!" Harry shrieked. "Don't tell me you are sleeping with Draco _and_ Scorpius. I'll go down to the Ministry so fast-"

"Not at the same time, anyway," Al replied haughtily. "And what exactly are you going to do? I'll tell them you're sleeping with your godson and your son now too."

James looked at his father – all the energy had seeped out of him. He stood staring at his second son. No one moved. Al looked smug, James felt gob-smacked.

Then Teddy, who seemed to have finally put it all together, said, "The Ministry? Fuck the Ministry – what about Ginny?"

"What about me?" The red-head replied as she tumbled out of the Floo, followed by Lily.

"Nothing, Mum," Al said smoothly. "It's nothing we men can't handle on our own." He kissed her cheek and smiled that Slytherin smile that made James's blood boil.

Ginny looked around the room at the rest of them, shrugged her shoulders and wrapped her arms around Lily and said, "Let's go upstairs and get you a nice bath and then I'll brush your hair." As they turned and left the kitchen, Ginny could be heard saying, "So beautiful. Mummy's little girl."

James and Harry looked at each other, mouths hanging open.

Teddy shuddered and said, "No. Just no."

Al said with a knowing smirk, "Well, I see you haven't learned anything yet. So while you contemplate _that_ piece of news, I'm off. I have a date with the Malfoys. Dad, I'll give your regards to Mr. Malfoy. Oh, shut your mouth-as if I couldn't figure it out after he wouldn't stop calling me 'Potter'." He then swept out of the room, leaving the three alone.

"Arrogant berk," James muttered.

"Too clever by half," Teddy agreed.

"He takes after his namesakes," Harry ground out. "Manipulative-"

"I heard that, Dad!"

The End.


End file.
